Alien Weddings Start It All
by LyokoWarrior915
Summary: This my altered version of My Big Fat Alien Wedding. Differences, no Lucy and regular tux for Ben. Rated T for mildly suggestive Themes and violence in later on chapters. BxG I Don't own Ben 10 or anythin related to it
1. Chapter 1

Alien Weddings Start It All

**So the main plot of this story is this. This is set for the episode My Big Fat Alien Wedding. There are some slight difference, I'm not going to use Lucy in this so I can make this a BxG thing. Also, since they're gonna dance I'm 86ing Ben's dorky tux. Other than that enjoy. AND REVIEW**

CH.1

All that was heard was the backfire of the Rustbucket's muffler. "_AWW_ Man" yelled Ben while his feet were on the table of the RV. "Ben, it's just a wedding." he said. "NO!, It's a boring, old, stupid wedding that_ I_ have to be in. Grandpa, how come I have to be the ring bearer?" asked Ben desperately. "Ben, Joel and Camille feel that you are a good choice to be the ring bearer you should be proud." Max stated. "I'm happy that I get to be the flower girl. The only bad thing is that I have to dance with _doofus_ over here."

Ah dancing with Gwen, that's probably going to be the only good part of this entire wedding. The truth was that during the beginning of this summer, Ben started to develop feelings for his cousin. Now of course Ben wouldn't _tell_ her about it. It's taboo he thought.

Unfortunately, while Ben was thinking through all of this, he was staring at Gwen with a love sick look in his eye. "Ben..." Ben snaps out of his trance. "Why are you staring at me like that?" Ben gave her a questionable look. Did I really just stare at her? Well it's not like it's bad, she's pretty cute.

"Ben, you're doing it again." "uh, sorry. Just remembered something." he said with a hint of nervousness showing up on his face. The rustbucket came to a halting stop as Ben was standing and fell like a rock to the floor. "HAHAHAHA! _Smooth move_ doofus." "Shut up, dweeb." he replied as he got his balance back.

"Ben?" called Max from inside the RV. Ben rushed in, "What's up grandpa?" "Since you're going to be the ring bearer for the wedding I thought you should have the right attire." With that he whisked out an old tux that looked like red and purple threw up over it. "I have to wear _THAT_? I know I was complaining about the wedding but _COME ON_!"

Max sighed, "Ben, this is an heirloom. I wore, then your dad and now you." Ben's entire spine shook. "Please Grandpa, please, please, please, _PUH LEASE_ don't make me wear this. It's disgusting." Ben groveled on his knees to Grandpa. "Ben, I understand your disgust for this tux, but we don't have anything else for you to wear." Ben threw his head down trying to block the image of him in the suit out of his head.

"I'm pretty sure I can find him something decent to wear besides that Grandpa." Ben gasped and turned to see his dorky red-head cousin near the doorway of the RV. "_YOU_ wanna help _me not_ look like a dork?" "Gwen, if you can by all means. I only wanted him to wear this _if _we didn't have another option. I'm gonna go see how Joel's parents are doing. I'll leave you to your work Gwen." Ben then rose from his knees and placed his hands on his hips.

"OK..." Ben started as he walked towards his cousin. "What's the catch? There has to be _something_ I need to do for you." "Hey, I just don't wanna be dancing with a dork at the wedding. Ok?" as she finished a little blush showed up on her face. Not enough for Ben to notice. "_O K_ then... so what's the plan?" Gwen walked towards their beds and pulled out a long wide box. She opened the box to reveal a tuxedo that looked brand new and black. "_SUHWEET_" Ben said. "But wait, why do you have this?" asked Ben holding the tuxedo in confusion.

"My parents told me about this wedding a while ago." Ben still stared and shook the bagged tuxedo trying to figure out how It came into play. "AND, my dad also told me that you were going to be the ring bearer and he ALSO told me about that ugly tuxedo that Grandpa had so he had me sneak this down before we left Bellwood."

"OOOHHH." was all Ben could say in the realization. "My mom got the measurements for your suit from _your_ mom before the summer started." "That explains why I got attacked with the measuring tape like a month before vacation." Gwen started laughing at the statement imagining Ben not being able to hold still for that long. "Well, if this is my tux. Then, what's that one?" Ben said pointing to the other long bag in the same box. "That's my dress."

"Well it looks like it fits pretty well." stated Gwen as she looked at her cousin in the mirror. "Yours doesn't look half bad either." Ben replied. "Wait, Did _you_ just compliment _me_? Who are you and what have you done with my cousin?" What? I can be nice to you when I wanna be. Besides I kinda owe you much from saving me from the ugly thing." Ben said. "You don't look half bad yourself Ben. For a dweeb." Both turned away and blushed.

OK, keep it together Ben. You have a crush on your cousin but that's all it's ever gonna be. Remember that.

Gwen you gotta remember that he's your cousin. He is attractive, NO don't even think about that. Just get through this awkward wedding and then it's all done.

Once each of them were finally out of their own heads they turned around to face each other. "Gwen..." Ben started. Gwen looked up with some optimism. "I think I need one more favor from you. At least so we don't look like dorks at the reception." "And what's that Ben?" Ben was thinking again, Gwen was worrying what he was going to ask.

"BEN!!!" She yelled. "What??" he yelled back. "Oh right, well. I don't... really... know how to dance." he finally said with his right hand onto the back of his head scratching awkwardly. "You need me to teach you how to dance?" Gwen asked. Ben nodded, then threw his head down to the floor waiting for her to say what it would cost. "Sigh. So, what's it gonna take?" Ben asked. "What are you talking about Ben."

"For you to show me how to dance. Come on you let me off with the suit." Ben said. "How about you just hang with me for the night and we'll call it even." Gwen replied. "OK" Ben said. Gwen turned around. Ben felt uneasy about the whole thing. "That's all?" Ben asked. "That's all." Gwen then played the music. Ben threw one eyebrow up as high as it could go. "What? It'll be awkward dancing if you don't know what song your dancing too." Ben just shrugged his shoulders in agreement and walked over.

(For the best understanding of this scene, play Anywhere But Here by Safetysuit)

Gwen outstretched her hand for Ben to take. Ben was hesitant and just stood there. "Hey! If you wanna dance get over here." Ben shook his head out of his daze and took her hand. "There's literally only one important thing for you to remember. DON'T step on my toes." Ben just nodded and waited for her instructions.

"Just count with me ok? 1, 2, 1, 2. Forward back. Forward back." she instructed as Ben took his lead. Ben had been good at picking up steps. After a while the music stopped and played into another song. Both of them looked at each other and then just looked away. "I think we've had enough practice don't you think?" Gwen asked him as she rushed to turn off the music. "I guess so." Ben said hesitantly. "What, are you saying that you actually liked _dancing?_And with _me_?" All Ben could think to react with was shrugging his shoulders, "Yeah, actually I did. And thanks for the lessons by the way. Hope it makes me look like less of a dork." Gwen could only watch in awe as Ben's words still rattled around in her head. "Ben? Are you feeling ok?" "Yeah, I'm fine." "Ok so we should put _these_ back into the box. And go catch up with Grandpa Max for any _other_ stuff." Gwen immediately went into the bathroom to change as Ben shut the blinds on the Rustbucket and changed clothes. Gwen had finished quicker with her powers(she can be lazy when she wants to be.) and caught a glimpse of Ben changing. He had his usual khaki pants on and was taking care of his top. Gwen saw him turn and caught a bit of his muscles and pecs as he threw on his usual white shirt with the black line down the middle.

Wow, Ben has really gotten muscle shot since the summer. Wait, did I just say my cousin looks good? Ugh. But still he's pretty good looking. Gwen regained her composure and walked out to see Ben fully clothed. "Now that we're set, let's go find Grandpa."

Just as they were about to exit the mobile home, Max walked in. "Oh, I didn't think you kids would still be in here. Anyway, I have some things I need to talk to Joel about for the wedding. We think since the wife's side is aliens that we might need some security measures. Mainly, us. Since it's gonna get dark soon, I'll let you kids do what you want. Just try to stay out of trouble Ok?" Both of the 10 year olds nodded and watched as Max went back to the wedding planning.

Ben walked out followed by Gwen. "So..." Gwen started. "I still promised I'd hang with you for the night. So it's your Call. Anything in particular you wanna do?"


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

When We left off...

Ben walked out followed by Gwen. "So..." Gwen started. "I still promised I'd hang with you for the night. So it's your Call. Anything in particular you wanna do?"

"Wait your actually asking me what I wanna do? Ok, Ben you're really acting strange." "Hey, I'm just trying to be nice for a change I thought that you might've liked that for a change." Gwen's eyes widened after hearing what Ben said. "Um... alright then." I'll race you to the lake." Like that Gwen sprinted to the lake. Ben was tailing right behind her and gained momentum. Ben knew that it would be better off if she won so he started slowing down gradually. "Yes I won!" was all that Ben heard in the distance.

"Good job." he said between his breathes. "You mind if we just sit down and look a the stars?" she asked. She knew her cousin was trying to be nice to her, but even Ben had his limits. "Yeah, sure that sounds pretty good right about now." He doesn't seize to amaze I suppose. Gwen took a seat near him and was a little hesitant on moving towards him. "Gwen." he stated.

Her head turned, "I'm not gonna bite. And please come closer I'm kinda cold right now." Gwen could only laugh to think that he was joking. Further analysis from her ears noticed that Ben was shivering. She went to him and hugged him. Ben's face completely lit up with red. About as much as Gwen's hair

"Thanks." he said as he nestled into her lap. Gwen didn't seem to mind since he was getting tired and they fought off some robbers before they went to the wedding. She smiled as she ran her fingers through his brown locks. Both of them looked up at the sky. Maybe I _should_ tell her, I mean the worst she can do is say she doesn't feel the same. And then tell Grandpa and get us separated and. _OOO_ maybe I should wait a _little_ longer. No I gotta do this now! Ben turned his head and the rest of his body around to meet Gwen's face as she was smiling at his young boyish smirk. "Gwen?" she looked down so content with the moment. "I..." Gwen leaned in closer. "Ben what is it?" Ben turned his head away. "I can't say you'll think I'm crazy."

He felt ready to well up in tears by how much this was truly tearing him apart. He felt a hand turn his head back and heard Gwen say. "Ben... You can tell me anything. Anything at all, I promise." Ben gulped as he felt a giant ball the size of a football sat there. He let out one more breath of air. "I, I love you." He got up and was waiting for her to come up and run away or call him a freak or a weirdo. Instead all he got was a sweet embrace of Gwen. "I love you too, Ben."

Both of them inched their heads closer together and as they were about to kiss, BAM!! an explosion came from the building. "What bad timing" Ben said. "We can pick this up later, I promise." Gwen replied. The duo went to the building's dining hall to find a sludge puppy alien attacking Joel.

Both of them ran to Grandpa Max, "What's going on?" both of them asked. "It's Camille's ex-boyfriend. Doesn't want the marriage." "It's hero time!" Ben then slapped the watch and was bathed in green light as he was transformed into the Petrosapien. (Diamondhead for those who don't know).

Ben then attempted to attack but actually thought it through. Joel's gotta be in one piece for the wedding tomorrow. I need to cut him loose first. Ben's hand then was replaced with threatening crystal spikes. They were sent at an alarming speed and broke off the arm of the sludge. "What's your kind doing here?" asked the ominous voice of the sludge puppy. "Uh... Friend of the groom?" escaped Diamondhead's deep voice. "Then you DIE!" yelled the mud alien and slammed him outside. "Ok, this might be a lot harder than it looks." Ben said. The sludge then shot a piece of its arm at Ben and sent him about 7 ft. backwards. "Ugh, that was _really_ gross." Diamondhead replied.

"As entertaining as this is, now it's time for you to die." he said. He then leaped onto Ben and wrapped around him as he suffocated. Gwen was watching as her now true love was being suffocated to death. "BEN! NO!" she yelled out as she tried to think of a way to free him. She immediately thought up a spell to free him. " Terra Tremo Eradicko!" she yelled and the rocks went flying at the mud man.

He then turned around and shot Ben out of his spine. "I'll deal with you later, fool." He ran towards Gwen but she swiftly jumped and led him to the lake where the chairs and tables were set up. "Bring it on." she told him and he indeed did. A few shots he missed her so he went with the direct approach.

Gwen could only stand there in fear when she was about to be killed by a sludge mud alien. She smirked and turned to her left. "Grandpa, NOW!" she yelled and a barrage of blast followed suit. The force of the blasts made the monster move backwards and fall into the lake. Being made of mud the alien started to dissolve.

After seeing the monster alien practically die Gwen ran back to the hole only to find Ben still down but in his human form. She kneeled down, "Ben?" still no answer. "BEN!" nothing. "Ben come on, Please?" she realized there was no life she put her head on his and just started to well up in tears. She then heard a breath escape. "Ben, Please!" Ben blinked once then twice. "Gwen? You ok?" he asked.

She scoffed, even when he could've died he thinks about her first. "I'm fine, at least... I am now." "I'm sorry Gwen." he said. "What for?" "For doing that to you. For almost getting myself killed and leaving you like that." He turned his head away and Gwen took a hand and moved it back. "Look how about we talk after the wedding ok? Or at least wait until we have our dance?" Ben nodded and stood up.

"Now if you'll excuse me..." Gwen turned around to catch the rest of his statement. "I _really_ need a shower."


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

Gwen walked into the RV and saw Ben just sitting there reading through her spellbook. "BEN!" she yelled. "I told you to keep outta my stuff you doofus!" Ben was opened his mouth, ready for a rebuttal but instead just sighed and handed over her book. "Look, I'm tired and I really don't wanna fight with you so here." Ben said clear as day. Gwen gave him an 'I'm gonna kill you if you take it again' look. "I'm sorry." Gwen couldn't stay mad at him for long and besides she loved him.

She went over to him and embraced once again in a warm hug. "Now, where were we?" Ben asked with a chuckle escaping from his mouth. Gwen just gave him a passionate look and closed her eyes. Each of them then leaned into the others face and kissed. "Well is there anything you kids would like to tell me?" Each of them let each other go and turned to see Max at the entrance. Ben sighed, just as he opened his mouth Gwen threw her hand there.

"This was mostly my fault Grandpa, I mentioned to him first that I liked him and we kinda picked it up from there." "That's a lie Gwen and you know it. We kinda fell for each other." "Is this true Gwen?" Gwen raised a finger, then put her hand down and sighed along with a nod. "Well then..." Both cousins just walked to their beds and sat on them.

"What do we have coming to us?" as they threw their bodies onto the beds. "Nothing." Each of their eyes widened in surprise. "Did you say nothing?" "Yes I did." "But why? I Mean this is taboo kinda stuff."

"Kids" Max started as he waved his hand to have them over the table. "We are at a wedding between a human and an alien. If they can be together why can't you?" Both cousins looked at their grandpa and then at each other. "But we aren't two different species. We are both human. That's a little different than Joel and Camille's situation." Grandpa paused and looked out the window.

Ben and Gwen gave him a questionable look. Each of them knew there was something that needed to be said and they wanted to find out what it was. "Ok Grandpa, there's something that you're not telling us." Gwen began. Ben then stood up and SLAMMED his hand onto the table. "So what is it?"

Max could only sigh and inhale a deep breathe before he began. "You both may want to sit down for this." Ben could only shrug his shoulder and do as he asked. "Neither of you are _completely_ human. You're Grandma's an alien. Gwen we think you're magic might be manifested from your alien powers."

Gwen was utterly shocked from what she had just heard. "I need some air." she said as she stood up. As she walked out the door, Ben swiftly followed. "I think I should go with her. After all this _does_ concern both of us." Gwen walked without a care in the world with her hands in her pockets as she stared up at the star lit sky. Her mind was buried within itself. _GREAT. First_, Grandpa finds me and Ben kissing. _Then_ he tells us that Ben and I are part alien and _NOW_ I find out that my powers our from my alien DNA. And I thought I was a freak before. Ben will never want to be with me now.

"Hey Gwen wait up!" Ben yelled. Gwen turned around to see her cousin chasing after her to catch up. Gwen anticipated it was to tell her some bad news so she could only run. OH GREAT, she _doesn't_ want to see me. Well, she's gonna whether she wants to _or_ not.

Like their previous race to the lake, Ben regained his momentum and caught up to her. She didn't seem to wanna give up. So Ben decided to use the indirect approach. He made her run to the grassy field. Once there, Ben lunged and tackled her to the ground. Ben was on top of her and had her pinned. 'Why were you running from me?!" he asked to her. Gwen didn't reply, all she could do was struggle to escape Ben's pin.

"Just let me go Ben." she demanded. Ben refused to let her go, he needed to know what was going on. "I won't let you go until we talk Gwen. So you can do this the easy way or the hard way." Gwen again struggled until she finally gave in. Ben realized this and got off of her, he then gave her a hand and lifted her off the ground.

"Gwen what's going on? Why did you run from me?" he asked with great concern. "Because..." she said with a tear jerking from her left eye. "I thought maybe you would want to end it with me. Since you found out now I _really am_ a freak." She was still trying to act brave and turned away as she let the tears flow down her eyes.

Behind her two hands went to her shoulders, then Ben whispered something into her ear. "I don't think you're a freak at all Gwen." Gwen's eyes opened with joy and she turned around. Ben smiled and had his hand reach for her face. "I care about you too much to let you go, Gwen." ben said as he wiped the tears from her face.

Gwen then smiled the best she could in her fragile state. Ben then brought his hand down and embraced her again in a warm hug for her comfort. "I promise to you that as long as I live, I will not let ANYTHING happen to you. Or us." Gwen could tell that he meant what he said and placed her hands on his back. "We can be together still. Grandpa said that since both of us are part alien that human laws don't apply to us."

"I think we should get back to the RV. We do still have the wedding tomorrow. Remember?" Gwen reminded him. Both of them walked back to the motor home hand in hand. About 10 minutes later they reached the Rustbucket and went in. "Hope you still remember the steps I gave you, Ben." Ben chuckled at her remark. "I won't, cause I know if I do then I'm gonna pay for stepping on your toes." Gwen laughed hard as she went to her bed and nestled herself in the covers. She was well on her way to dream land.

"Good night Gwen." Ben whispered into her ear as she kissed her forehead. Be climbed up to his bunk as Gwen threw a smile onto her face.


	4. Chapter 4

**To all those who read my this story, I would only ask for you to review. I need good and bad feedback, it'll help for future stories that I plan to write. Anyway On with the Story and ENJOY.**

Ch.4

The next morning came quick like there was no tomorrow. There dozens of caterers, florists, and let's not forget the bride and groom. Inside the Rustbucket was the alien fighting trio getting set for the wedding attire. Grandpa stepped out to be greeted by the sunshine of the day. Gwen again walked out of the bathroom wearing her beautiful light blue and white dress. She walked out to see Ben wearing his new, black and white tux he had Gwen to thank for.

"You ready for the wedding?" She turned to see Ben still fiddling with the tie. She grew angry and spun him around. Instead of the black tie it had come with, it was replaced by a darkish green tie. "Hey." he said as Gwen saw the tie and laughed uncontrollably. "It's gotta have a little _me_ in it, you know?" She stopped laughing and leaned in to brush the dust off his shoulders.

"Thanks" with a blush on his face with little embarrassment. "How come Grandpa didn't slick back your hair?" "He did. But I _un_slicked it after he left." With a smug look on his face. Ben could only smile as he examined his girlfriend. "You look... WOW" "Likewise." Each then were ready for the extravagant wedding. They walked to the lake where the priest was waiting as the bride hadn't shown up yet.

They had made it just in time, Ben gave her a quick peck on the cheek filling up her face as she blushed. Ben separated his hand from Gwen's as he walked over to the groom. Joel gave him a quick smile, "Not bad Ben. You don't look too bad." "Thanks" as his head practically got larger from his ego.

The wedding chime then filled the ears of all in the radius and smiles filled the seats. Camille walked down the aisle and Joel could only give a great smile to how beautiful she looked. She reached him and the priest began. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Joel and Camille." As the priest went on a little in the back couple then reached for the others hand as the memories of the same words flashed them back to their wedding day. Ben straightened his cuffs and then stood straight while holding the rings.

He finally came back to reality when the priest said those ever so deadly words. "If anyone has a reason why these two should not wed. Let them speak now or forever hold-" Before he could finish his face was then covered with sludge. Both of Camille's parents rose as their hands now replaced with tentacles. In a raspy voice, her father yelled "We have something to say. This wedding is canceled. And every human here, DEAD."

All the civilians ran for hills while Joel's parents and Max ran to his RV for gear. Ben immediately reached for the omnitrix and dialed it. As he was about to slam down the plunger he was hit with the sludge of Camille's mother. "We don't need anymore intrusions from you." As she transformed into her true form of a sludge puppy.

"Ben!" Gwen jumped on top of the boyfriend's head ad ran to him. "Gwen, I'm fine just take care of him ok?" She nodded in response and then cast her spell. "Senyu Invisibis." with it 2 chunks of rock came from the ground and were hurled at the man. It had no effect. Gwen could only scream and attempt to dodge the attacks.

As the boyfriend was about to finish Gwen, a barrage of proton blasts were shot at his head. Gwen could only run to Ben. "Here, I know a spell that _should_ get you out." Ben could only lay there stiff hoping she wouldn't make him lose a limb. I sure hope this works, otherwise we're dead. "Interdamotor Elavator!" A yellow beam escaped Gwen's palms and hardened up the mud and eventually cracking. "Thanks I owe you one." He then kissed her quickly. Back to business, looks like a job for Heatblast. Again, Ben slammed the plunger. This time successful in his transformation.

Heatblast then threw a fireball about the size of a soccer ball at the mother sludge's head. She turned to see the Pyronite there and ready for action. "Why did we even bother with invitations? What with all the wedding crashers." Max and Joel's parents were shooting at the boyfriend as if it was a shooting range.

By the gazebo, Joel was comforting Camille on her parents going rogue and making the wedding halfway there to a funeral. Camille was getting flared up with anger, and this was noticed when her eyes glowed Purple. "This is my special day. And not even _my _FAMILY IS GOING TO RUIN IT FOR ME!" She then transformed into a humanoid version of a sludge puppy and ran to the boyfriend.

All of the plumbers were shooting at him like there was no tomorrow but to no avail, Camille took a big leap into the air and slammed his neck with a hammer arm(literally). Camille's hand returned to normal as she used the other to cover her eyes as she watched as he again landed into the lake.

Meanwhile...

Heatblast was dodging the barrage of mud shots that Camille's parents were throwing. "I think it's about time that we wrapped this up." Stated the father. "Yes, or more precisely, wrapped _you_ up!" she exclaimed and lunged onto Ben. Within seconds, Ben was again being suffocated mud. All the sludges could do was laugh. Well this doesn't look good. So time to turn up the heat. Ben then went supernova inside the sludge as a giant ray of heat escaped the duo of sludge puppies.

Gwen ran to them but all she could do was watch. OH NO! Ben's swallowed by these things again. Let's hope they _can't_ stand Ben's heat. As if on cue, the position where Ben was swallowed became crusted over and Heatblast emerged. The last thing heard from the duo was the screams of pain as they were quickly transformed into hardened mud sculptures.

Camille ran over along with Joel and the other Plumbers trailing her from behind. Once she reached her once normal parents, she smiled happily. Grabbing onto Joel's arm and leaning on it. Ben then ran behind one of the trees and was bathed again in a green light and transformed back to human. Surprisingly, his tux was still in one piece(for the time being).

Ben chuckled as he walked over to Gwen. "What are you laughing at?" He could only smirk, "Well... I guess this can be our wedding gift to Camille and Joel. Don't you think?" Gwen gave a chuckle and gave him a light, playful shove. Ben then threw his arm around her, indicating that the rest of the festivities could begin.

Now that everything had been cleared up. The civilians, including the priest had returned. "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Joel didn't hesitate in kissing, Ben smirked. He grasped Gwen's hand during the oh so romantic moment. Gwen then leaned into Ben and gave him a small peck on the cheek. His face automatically lit up with pink.

At was now about the time for the reception and Joel and Camille were ready for their dance. Before they could get to that though, they needed to cut the cake. When they gave each other their piece of cake, Joel threw it at her face. Camille wasn't going to take that sitting down and continue to be laughed at, so she did the same. While both were angry they couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous the other looked. There were flashes that surrounded from the cameras flashing. Gwen had to take a picture for this wedding.

After Joel and Camille had their dance it was time for Ben and Gwen to have their dance. Gwen had lost track of everything going on since she was busy socializing. Ben turned all around the building's floor in search of her. He found her sitting on a chair sipping on water catching her breath. He walked over and a smile arose on both of their faces. "You know..." he started as he sat down. "There _is_ still ONE thing we need to take care before the wedding is over." He smirked as she had COMPLETELY forgotten about it.

"Ben, what are you talking about?" she asked suspiciously. Then, the dj grabbed the mike and made the announcement. "It's now time for the 3rd most important dance of the wedding." Ben reached out a hand for Gwen to take. She was still confused till she heard what else the dj had to say. "Will the ring bearer and the flower girl please step into the middle of the dance floor please?"

(Like before for the best picture of this play "Anywhere But Here" by Safetysuit")

Ben led her to the floor. Oh, I can't believe I get to dance with Ben like this. AND at a wedding no less. Ugh, I hope I don't get too giddy that I forget to breath. Oh crap it's happening. As Gwen took her breath, Ben just gave her a happy glare and reassured her he'd be ok. "Here we go ready Ben?" All he could do was nod at her question as he was too dazed by her to listen.

Gwen gave him the instructions one more time, then they began dancing to it. This was Gwen's favorite song. He had made sure that the dj could play it for their dance. He led her back and forth as he heard the oohs and awes escape from the crowd. I gotta step this up a little. Good thing I learned a few different moves before the wedding got here just in case something like this happened.

Ben gave her a little smirk as she was still just following Ben's lead, feeling as though she was in her own little world. She continued to look around until Ben whispered something into her ear. "You may wanna pay attention for this so you don't get hurt." Gwen gave him a confused look but payed attention none the less. Ben then extended his hand to her spine and dipped her back.

She was very glad that Ben gave her the heads up since she imagined it and she saw herself on the floor. Everyone enjoyed this song. Soon Joel and Camille and even Joel's parents and others joined in the dance. Ben even through around some of turns to make it look good. Ben made sure he knew this song by heart.

After about two minutes of dancing with Gwen, the song was coming to a close. Ben gave her one last dip just as the song ended. As it closed out, the entire crowd cheered them on. Gwen gave her curtsy and Ben took his bow, becoming a more modest person. Ben still had one of Gwen's hands connected with his as they he led her back to their table to catch their breath.

"Hope that dance was everything that you wanted Gwen." Ben whispered. Gwen gave a subtle smile as Ben leaned in and caught her with a surprise kiss. He let go of the quick kiss and noticed that Gwen's eyes were welling up in tears. Ben pulled her in close and hugged her. "Gwen what's wrong? You can tell me." She wiped away her tears and just whispered in his ear. "Best wedding ever." Each then kissed


End file.
